


Truth and Lies

by Llama1412



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-22
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412
Summary: Double-drabble. The truth is always different from what they say.
Relationships: The Doctor/Jack Harkness
Kudos: 1





	Truth and Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to livejournal and whofic.com in 2011. Posted unedited.

The truth is, I never meant to leave. I hate the fact that I abandoned you. I should've stayed, I know that.

I was scared. I don't really have an excuse, just that. I'm so sorry that I ran from you.

You'd become this anomaly in my life and I couldn't handle it.

You deserve better than someone who ran and was too ashamed to own up to it. I pretended it hadn't happened, that all was well, and in doing so, I caused you more pain than I can imagine.

You deserve better than me, but if you've willing to give me another chance, I won't run away again.

\--

The truth is, I don't hate him. I should, after all he's done. I spent years loathing him, looking forward to the day we'd meet again and I'd make him pay.

But when that day came, I was giddy with the prospect of seeing that enigmatic man again. I should've hit him, made him feel the pain I had. Instead, I got caught up in the adventure that always follows him.

I should hate him, but when he's actually here, when I actually have the chance to make him pay, I just can't. Something about him just makes it too easy to forgive, even if I'll never forget.


End file.
